


不死焰 -Long Story Short-

by heartuponblade



Series: 元年 | YEAR ONE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Plague, Science Fiction, Utopia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuponblade/pseuds/heartuponblade
Series: 元年 | YEAR ONE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094420





	1. Prolog

_**有人說他是太陽，自天上來，光耀百世；** _

_**有人說他是不死鳥，歸於火焰，浴火重生……** _

_**他將不死之火帶到人間，** _

_**從此，人類得到了永生了。** _


	2. File_90837:lilith_ernst_21▒06072008

今天是進入沙漠後的第二天。自離開農場后，我也沒有找到能夠洗澡的地方。

本來還會擔心進入沙漠後情況會因爲出汗而更令我不適，但車窗似乎并沒有把熱量傳遞進來。

雖然這輛車肯定已經閑置了很久，但目前爲止至少控制車内溫度的裝置還能夠運轉正常。

面板上還有一堆我看不懂的功能，相比起農場的機器，或許根本不是同一個時代的產物。

早上清點了一下系統界面顯示的食物儲備，充足。

哭了幾天眼淚終於止了。

我真的好想念在農場的生活，好想念爸爸。


	3. File_90838:lilith_ernst_21▒06082225

今天見到了沙漠公路。

爸爸說這些公路曾經用來連接人們居住的城鎮，或許沿著這條公路開，可以抵達有人烟的地方。

不過路的兩向都偏離地圖上的目標方向太多了。

現在最要緊的還是去找爸爸要我去找的人。


	4. α

αSARS的爆發雖然終止了第三次世界大戰，但其自身對人類而言卻是比戰爭更可怕的災難。

不到半年時間，全球人口總數便跌到了第三次工業革命以來的新低。

儘管世界各大研究所都已投身於研發能有效對抗αSARS病毒的藥物，但卻遲遲未能有任何突破性的進展。相反，大量科研人員因此被病毒感染而喪生。

這種堪稱完美的病毒被諸多科學家懷疑是某個參戰國所投放的生化武器， 但沒有任何國家或組織承認對此負責。


	5. File_90839:lilith_ernst_21▒06100859

昨天太陽落山的時候抵達了地圖上的第一個標記點。大門是敞開的，裏面很黑，什麽也看不見。

我帶上了手電筒，朝裏面喊了幾聲話，但是沒有人回應。

之後我注意到地上一灘被照亮的紅色。

晚上我又夢到了那天在農場發生的事。

我好害怕，爸爸。


	6. FRAMPT

弗蘭普特製藥及醫療保障集團（Frampt Pharmaceutical & Healthcare Group），憑藉其研發的注射型藥物SoC-02，收穫大批資金，一躍成爲世界龍頭企業。

這款聲稱能夠有效治療αSARS的「萬能藥」，在當時引起了社會各界的關注。在本土獲得成功後，世界各國政府也紛紛向弗蘭普特集團提出訂單請求。

但在學術界上，仍有不少組織對此藥物表示懷疑。其中最為激進的便是新普魯士聯盟的KAATHE研究所（全稱 Kontrolle für αSARS-Ausbruch und technische Hilfestellung Europa，即歐洲疫情監控及技術支援管理局，後曾更名為Forschungszentrum Londor）。

最爲全球最頂尖的科研機構之一，KAATHE曾多次明確表態「未能信任弗蘭普特製藥所研製的SoC-02」。新普魯士聯盟也因此遲遲未引進該藥物。

然而在民間反對浪潮及社會輿論的壓力下，新普魯士聯盟聯合政府亦不得不為SoC-02打開國門，同時也成爲全球最後一個引進該藥物的地區。


	7. File_90652:siegward_von_katarina_21▒06122205

在這個時代，沒什麽事情能比在沙漠公路旁看到一個女孩向你招手更奇怪了。

而這正是我今天從隆德遺跡回來時看到的場景。

這個女孩叫莉莉絲，她說她的車突然「無法再移動」了。（說的話挺彆扭的）

我還想著先把引擎蓋打開再説，然而這玩意可以說是已經超出了我的知識範圍，起碼我走遍這麽多遺跡都沒見過類似的型號。

於是我便建議把這輛車拉回亞諾爾隆德，看看老爹有沒有辦法給它整整。

莉莉絲猶豫了很久，直到我出示我的工作證，她才勉爲其難地答應了。

一路上，她還是顯得有些……不安？

難道我就真的長著這麽像壞人嗎？


	8. File_90828:al_dpt_arch_21▒0612

_希瓦德：説是考古，其實就是官方撿破爛……你在這裏等一下。_

_希瓦德：老鬼，出來看一下這車怎麽修！_

_老鬼！_

_希梅爾：又撿了個什麽破爛……喲，還挺漂亮的。_

_莉莉絲：你好，我叫莉莉絲……_

_希瓦德：破爛你個頭！不是這個！——_ _莉莉絲，我不是這個意思。這是我的父親。_

_希梅爾：——希梅爾·馮·卡特林那。_

_莉莉絲：父親？可是你們看起年齡……_

_（希瓦德：她好像對SoC那些事不太清楚……）_

_希梅爾：噢，莉莉絲是第一次來亞諾爾隆德吧？這裏的人都是這樣，所謂青春常駐嘛。_

_莉莉絲：青春常駐是指……？_

_希梅爾：呃，就是……就是像這樣！哈哈，哈哈……_

_希瓦德：啊——哎先別說這些了老鬼，過來看看這是什麽厰的。_

_希梅爾：嗯……看起來不像是現在的量產車型，中控也不像是一般民用轎車……莉莉絲，修理的話恐怕需要一點時間，你的座駕要比這邊常見轎車複雜得多。_

_莉莉絲：請問大概要多久？_

_希梅爾：説實話，我也是從來沒有見過這種車型，我得聯繫車行的朋友，看看能不能幫得上忙。不過你車放我這兒沒問題，肯定安全，畢竟這裏算是個管理局部門。_

_莉莉絲：那個……抱歉，我不太清楚這裏用的是什麽貨幣……修理的費用，我能用食物來抵嗎？_

_希瓦德：呃……_

_希梅爾：嗯……_

_希梅爾：沒事，就當是順便入個檔吧，不會收你錢的。_

_莉莉絲：入檔是指？_

_希梅爾：呃，這個，説是文化資源管理部門，其實很多東西都管，好在大部分也不需要人工做……資料庫也屬於我們管理的範圍。簡單來説也就是記錄一下有這麽一種車型的存在。_

_莉莉絲：資料庫……_

_希梅爾：嗯？_

_莉莉絲：沒什麽。_

_希梅爾：旁邊這棟樓也是我們管的，就是給那些不知道什麽時候回來勘察員或者同盟城邦來的家夥歇脚的。莉莉絲，你不介意的話就暫時住這裡，等車子修好了之後再如何？_

_莉莉絲：這會不會太……_

_希瓦德：_ _你就當作是旅游吧，正好你也沒來過亞諾爾隆德。_

_希梅爾：對，反正空房間肯定有的，這小子也不會跟你共用一間的，放心。_

_希瓦德：……_

_希梅爾：如果有什麽不懂或者要幫忙的話用房間裡的控制面板呼叫01就行。_

_（希梅爾：2048，幫我解鎖個空房間，不要和203相鄰……）_

_莉莉絲：……謝謝。_


	9. Die vier Reiter

**_自詡為地球主宰的人類，_ **

**_因其惡行受到了審判。_ **

**_四位騎馬者降臨人世，_ **

**_是瘟疫，戰爭，饑荒，_ **

**_與死亡。_ **


	10. File_90530:al_dpt_arch_21▒0614

_希梅爾：今天安德烈來過，看來一下車，說這不是這個時代的產物。_

_他説，「我天天跟車打交道，從來沒有見過這樣的車型」。_

_希瓦德：啊？這怎麽搞？_

_希梅爾：其實，最大的問題是，這玩意似乎裝了很高級防盜系統——起碼安德烈是這麽説的。反正我們連車門都開不了。_

_希瓦德：……你還沒動切割機吧？_

_希梅爾：那倒沒有，安德烈也沒帶什么工具來。_

_希瓦德：喂！_

_希梅爾：所以明天，得讓莉莉絲幫忙先解鎖了這東西。你也別帶著她沒日沒夜在外面溜達了，整得跟這輩子第一次見女人一樣。_

_希瓦德：你也不反省一下，我這輩子唯一接觸過的女人都跟你離婚了。_

_希梅爾：行了行了，總之，明天就別出去了。另外……_

_希瓦德：嗯？_

_希梅爾：注意點，紅騎士已經盯上了。_

_希瓦德：又來？這次又踩到他們哪條神經綫了？_

_希梅爾：就是這「可疑的載具」。_

_希瓦德：啊？什麽時候車也要他們管了？_

_希梅爾：還不是那個萬用的狗屁理由。_

_希瓦德：KAATHE都散了過半世紀了，怎麽還有管理局養這群白搭的。_

_希梅爾：安德烈會去問一下以前 BON 的同事，看看有沒有誰懂這四輪的。總之，在搞清楚這東西之前，看好那個女孩，別出事了。_

_希瓦德：知道啦。_


	11. File_90655:siegward_von_katarina_20▒06150054

莉莉絲真的是一個很奇怪的女孩，當然也可能是我見識的女性少。

她對亞諾爾隆德裏幾乎所有的事物都感到很……好奇？反正看起來她似乎以前從未見到過一樣。甚至路邊的販賣機都看個半天。

但是她一旦看向我的時候，又會變回那副防備狀態……

是我長相哪裏出了問題嗎？

我問她從哪裏來，以前住的地方是不是和這裏很不一樣。但她似乎很不願意回答，只是沉默低頭或者說「不知道」。

可能這就是女人吧。


	12. File_90831:al_dpt_arch_21▒0615

_希梅爾：這簡直就是個自帶販賣機的微型房車啊，要能給勘察隊的安排上，我也想出去轉幾周。_

_希瓦德：還有臉了你這個挂名部長？！_

_希梅爾：我這是給你們這些年輕人機會，多出去走走。不然像我這樣，整天留在檔案室督著群破機器腦，有機生命體都快要變成機械生命體了。_

_你小子要不是看在血緣的份上，不早跟那群小鬼老鬼一樣，一年才回來一兩次。_

_希瓦德：……這話我可沒説過啊！_

_莉莉絲：……_

_希梅爾：不過老實說，莉莉絲，我認爲你的這輛……呃……載具，并不是這個時代的產物，這更像是幾十年前戰爭時期生產的。_

_上面有太多誇張的功能，例如這個——光學迷彩？！總之，這輛東西的確有點年頭了。_

_莉莉絲：嗯……_

_希梅爾：車行的人來看過了，說之前也沒見過像這樣的，不過他會幫我們問問。那老鬼以前是在車廠幹活，比我們還靠譜。_

_希瓦德：你這話……_

_希梅爾：車就先停在這庫裡，放心，「公家車」，其他人不會動它的。_

_莉莉絲：謝謝……麻煩你們了。_


	13. File_90909:▒▒▒▒_intranetmail_20▒07162059

諸位，

信使將會陸續帶各位到鳥巢。

▒▒▒▒


	14. File_90658:siegward_von_katarina_2▒06180014

雖然莉莉絲已經在這裡住了好幾天，但似乎仍對我們有警戒之心。

她從來都不會吃我們的食物（除非當著她的面在街邊的機器上按出來），每天都只吃她車裡即食食品，只喝車裡的飲料。

話説這車到底塞了多少東西了？！

她也好像不太願意住驛站的房間，每天晚上都是睡在車裡。

她是不是認爲我在裡面裝了什麽監控裝置？

唉，這也是沒有辦法的，總不能强迫別人睡在哪裡吧。

老爹搗鼓了幾天，也沒把那老爺車弄明白。

不過與其說是「沒」，不如說是「不敢」。

畢竟這玩意沒準還會自爆了……

説實話，我現在都不太敢靠近它了。


	15. File_90834:al_dpt_arch_21▒0618

_希梅爾：進來吧，他們已經出去了。_

_怎麽樣，什麽消息那麽神秘，還不能讓那兩個小鬼聽見？_

_安德烈：壞消息。非常壞的消息。_

_找到一個以前在 BON 做研發的，說這是「KAATHE的單」。_

_希梅爾：哈？別給我整紅騎士那套。_

_安德烈：那做科研的，説是有保密協議，不過都這年頭，還保個鬼。_

_反正就是當年，KAATHE跟 BON 私下搞的，叫什麽「Messager」。誰都沒有公開過這東西。_

_希梅爾：所以意思是，這車沒法修了。_

_唉，我還跟那小女孩說你靠譜得很……_

_安德烈：關注點在哪啊！這KAATHE的玩意要真被紅騎士查到了，現場給你腦子來一發都能説是你先動手的！_

_希梅爾：他們也不是沒來過，跟他媽來討藥的一樣。_

_安德烈：那你還留這東西？！_

_希梅爾：用不着這麽慌，怎麽說這裡也是個管理局部門，他們那群所謂「反恐部隊」，還不是得聼管理局的哨子。_

_況且，就算是KAATHE的歷史，那也是歷史，也有記錄的價值……_

_安德烈：……行吧行吧。_

_還有那個女孩，十有八九也跟KAATHE脫不了關係。你自己看著辦吧。_


	16. File_90840:lilith_ernst_00_21▒06122252

車今天坏了，但幸運的是壞車的地方附近有一條沙漠公路，我等到了另一位駕駛員開車經過。

第一次遇到除爸爸以外的男性，其實心裏還是有點害怕……

後來他向我出示了他的工作證，上面寫著他是某城市管理局的職員，他還表示願意將車運到城市去維修。

他的名字叫希瓦德·馮·卡特林那。好長的名字……

我不知道哪個才是他的姓氏，但是他說叫他「瓦德」就好。

於是他帶我來到一座叫亞諾爾隆德的城市，在那裏我遇到了他的父親。

雖然説是父親，但是我沒有看出他們兩個之間有年齡上差距，不像爸爸的臉上有那麽多皺紋，頭髮也沒有變白，也沒有很多鬍子。

他的父親名叫希梅爾。他說從來沒見過這樣的車型，之後會讓其他人來幫忙修理，還為我準備了一間房間作休息用。

雖然他們多次强調了這裏是管理局的部門，但我很擔心他們會在我睡覺的時候做些什麽，就像那些突然出現在農場裏面的人那樣……


	17. File_90841:lilith_ernst_21▒06142107

這兩天瓦德先生帶我游覽了亞諾爾隆德。

這裏的房屋都比農場的要高，而且要高出很多很多，真的就像爸爸照片裏面的那樣。

但我不能理解他們爲什麽要房屋建造成這樣，我還是喜歡農場裏面的矮房子。

我還見到了其他好多好多書上的東西，吃了好多好多爸爸以前跟我講過的食物。

還有爸爸小時候經常吃的Currywurst，不過味道有點奇怪，也不懂爲什麽爸爸小時候會經常吃。

還有用五顔六色瓶子裝著的液體，不僅喝下去的感覺很奇怪，感覺裏面好像還有氣體……

我沒有這裏的貨幣，但他說這些食物都不需要付錢，也不存在什麽貨幣，而是凴信用兌換。他跟我詳細解釋了一下，但提到很多沒看過的名詞，我沒有聽懂……

這座城市裏有很多機器，我甚至覺得這裏的機器或許比人類還多。

所有賣食物的都是機器，有的是人形的，賣Currywurst和飲料的是一個長方體的，還有的是用屏幕顯示著人的圖像。

可能這就是爲什麽爸爸一直不願意帶我到城市去的原因。

這個世界似乎已經變了好多，爸爸。

我真希望你也能看見。


	18. Rotreiter

紅騎士由曾負責KAATHE一案的調查人員創立，並很快在許多城邦得到相應，眾多前軍人、警察相繼加入，後發展跨城邦組織。

成立該組織的緣由為「有證據顯示KAATHE仍在秘密活動」。

紅騎士本質上是民間組織，但在部分城邦中亦得到了管理局的支持，在該城邦内擁有與治安仿生人相當的權力。

其餘的絕大部分城邦管理局未對該組織持有反對態度（但同時也沒有為其提供任何行動上的支持）。

相反在居民層面對該組織的存在有不少質疑聲音，有部分城邦居民甚至公開表示反對，認爲其捏造證據，並以調查的名義濫用職權，影響居民生活。


	19. “Universe 28” Ringenstadt

「28號宇宙」是一項發生在林根施塔特的大型社會實驗。實驗目的是爲了驗證20世紀由動物行爲學家約翰·B·卡爾宏提出的「行爲沉淪」是否會發生在人類身上。

林根施塔特建成于21世紀末期，原是一座與外界幾乎完全隔絕的城市，從遺留文件中可知，在無管理局許可下，所有居民不得離開城市，且離開城市後不得返回。

但因城内設施極度完善，亦不存在任何資源供給問題，就目前所存的資料來看，自建成到廢棄期間並無記錄在案的人口遷出。

林根施塔特居民仍可通過網絡獲得外界信息，但所有信息都經過管理局處理過濾。也有學者認爲，林根施塔特的網絡實為封閉式網絡，所有與外界相關的信息都均由該城管理局杜撰。

今林根施塔特已成爲「鬼城」，廢棄原因不明。城内未發現墓地或骨灰龕。


	20. ep. EXODUS 01

_很久很久以前，我會像那些小鬼那樣，出去做考察。_

_但很不好彩，活還沒做幾年，世界大戰就爆發了。_

_打起仗來，什麽協議、公約都是不存在的，畢竟那堆戰爭法的存在本身就是笑話。_

_什麽核武禁擴、禁用化學武器…… 戰爭，殺人的事，誰還跟你講仁慈。_

_莉莉絲，知道什麽是核武器嗎？_

男人看了看獨自蜷縮在車内的女孩，更像是想要確認她是否有在聼他説話。

_利用核反應能量達到殺傷目的的武器。_

_書上看到過。_

_沒錯。在那次戰爭中，人類又再一次動用了核武。_

_舊時的遺跡被摧毀，當代的建築變成遺跡。有的國家滿目瘡痍，有的國家淪爲歷史。_

_各種國家聯盟解散，各種協約被撕毀。_

_但不久，戰爭就因爲一場突如其來的瘟疫而結束。_

_許多國家的軍隊中突然出現一種傳染快且致死的新型疾病。以至於多數士兵并非死在戰場上，而是病死在軍營裡。_

_很快瘟疫就蔓延到全球每個國家。_

_一些科技相對落後的國家，躲過了戰火，卻也沒能逃過瘟疫和後來的饑荒。_

_說也奇怪，戰爭的時候全世界四分五裂，可當全球性大瘟疫來襲，人們又在團結了起來。_

_一些相鄰的發達國家開始結成聯盟，一起研究對抗這種疾病的方法。但病毒的傳染性超出當時人們的想象，研究的進度始終跟不上人口減少的速度。很多研究人員也最後染病而死。_

_有的人也提出這是『某個國家的生化武器』的假設，不過起碼到現在，也沒有哪個當時存在的國家被證實是元凶。_

_這種可怕的病被命名爲αSARS。_

_那時候沒有人再敢上街，只剩下機器運送食物和生活所需。_

_面對這樣的瘟疫，普通人也就只能像待宰的羔羊，祈禱下一個染病不會是自己。_

_幸運的是，一家名叫FRAMPT的製藥公司後來發明了一種名叫SoC-02的藥物，有效地治療了這種疾病。_

_這也是爲什麽我和小鬼外表看起來年齡差距不大的原因，這種藥不僅能治療αSARS，還能讓人長生不老。_

_真的有這麽神奇嗎？_

_嗯……起碼我自己是從注射之後就再也沒變老過。_

_不過這種神奇的效果也是在疫情結束好多年才發現的，當時單單是作爲治療αSARS的藥推出。_

_FRAMPT剛推出這種藥的時候，絕大部分的國家都是持懷疑態度的，起初也只有本土醫院和一些富商有訂購。之後效果也得到了證實，的確能讓患者痊愈，於是全球其他地區都漸漸開始引進這種藥。_

_當然，也有例外。新普魯士聯盟 — 也就是這個地方以前的名字 — 是最後引進SoC-02的地區，因爲之前一直受到這個地區的研究機構KAATHE强烈反對。_

_後來KAATHE内某個部門的非人道實驗被揭露，整個組織也就被解散了。_

_沒過多久，新普魯士聯盟也分裂了，然後陸陸續續地在世界上也發生了反政府活動。_

_最後嘛，就是現在這個樣子，當年的國家、政府都基本上不存在了，取而代之的是一個個城邦和管理局。_

_人們也發現，自從人口總數減少后，舊時的社會問題也隨之不復存在，人工智能代替人類勞動，曾經對長生不老的幻想，也變成了現實。_

_沒想到啊，這一切都是因爲那場差點令人類滅絕的瘟疫。這可能即使所謂的「大難不死，必有後福」吧……_

女孩從來沒聽説過這些事。

_不過言歸正傳，莉莉絲。_

_呃……_

_一個不太好的消息是，你這輛非一般的四輪載具，如無意外，應該是KAATHE的……_

_現在的人唯一還畏忌的就是一切和KAATHE有關的東西。所以基本上，不太可能會有人能修。_

女孩顯然不相信這樣的説法。

_梅爾先生，這……_

_我相信你自己也可能不知道這輛車的來歷，但是事實大概就是這樣。_

_所以唯一辦法能修好它的方法，就是去找這輛車之前的擁有者。_

女孩沉默了。

_你也不用那麽緊張！_

_起碼從現存的資料來看，KAATHE幾十年前就已經不存在。如果的確還有不爲人知的歷史沒有被記錄，那記錄這段歷史才是我的工作所在。_

_不用害怕我會上報什麽的，現在唯一還管KAATHE這事就是那群自稱紅騎士的戰爭癡漢，這裏沒有人對那群家夥有好感。再説，他們也拿我們沒辦法。_

女孩繼續沉默。

_嗯…… 好吧莉莉絲，如果你需要時間考慮的話，不用着急，畢竟這是時代最不缺的就是時間了。_

_你什麽時候想好要去找的話，就跟我説一聲，我讓那小鬼把車拖過去就好。_

_已經回不去了。_

女孩細聲道。

_嗯？_

_已經回不去，我的家，已經沒有了。_

男人看到了女孩臉上的眼淚。


	21. ep. EXODUS 02

_如果她說的話是真的，那麽我們就得儘快——_

_不止是為了保她的命，還有那些舊世代的資料。要比紅騎士那憨屄搶先一步。_

_莉莉絲的座駕上有地圖，把她和車都帶上，照她的地圖上的坐標走。_

少年從未見過男人也未有過這樣不安，即便是少年的生母宣佈要與他分開的時候。

_你趕緊去收拾一下，明天就啓程。_

_記住，我們祇是歷史的記錄者，遇到紅騎士，別把命都搭上了，你懂我意思吧？_

_但願不會遇上那群人吧……_

_你要是不想去的話，找個人中途換也行。_

_那群混賬在這種時候居然都離這麽遠……_

_沒事沒事，反正遇到了就走流程完事了，大不了就回來去總局坐坐。_


	22. ep. EXODUS 03

_也不知道該説是幸運還是不幸，至今爲止去過的每一個地點都已經被紅騎士那群狗日的清了一遍。_

_不過看他們處理那些機器的方式，還是不要撞上爲妙……_

_唉，也是時候找個城歇一會兒了。_

少年開啓話筒。即便兩人在某種意義上同行，但實際上卻處於兩個完全獨立的空間内。

_喂，莉莉絲，能聼見嗎。_

_能。_

_莉莉絲，你餓了嗎，快到法蘭城了，要不要停一下？_

_我還有食物，不需要了。_

_呃，好吧。_

_但是我沒有……所以我們還是去停一下吧。_

_好。_

通話結束。

_那輛四輪上到底裝了多少東西？！_


	23. ep. APOSTELGESCHICHTE 01

19/01/20▉▉

隨村民的引導，今日抵達隕石墜落地點。該地位於伊魯席爾以北138公里的波里爾大峽谷區内。

發現第一顆隕石殘骸的位置為7▊°04'40.8"N 6▊°05'54.2"W。樣本將運往SH實驗室。

大範圍搜查工作進行中。

居民血液樣本采集工作已完成。


	24. ep. EXODUS 04

_莉莉絲……在聽嗎？_

少年好不容易從嘴裏憋出幾個字。

_嗯。_

然而他根本就沒有想好接下來要説什麽。

_你肚子餓了嗎，要找個城市停一會兒嗎？_

_你已經問過這個問題了。_

_我沒事，瓦德先生。真的。請繼續駕駛吧。_

_好……_

少年準備要說「這車根本就不需要人手駕駛啦」，但又嚥了回去。

父親的叮囑是對的。十分鐘前那一攤攤暗紅色仍遺留在他腦海中。

而女孩卻出奇地冷靜，彷佛已經見慣不怪一樣。

少年第一次感受到離死亡那麽近——在這個可以長生不老的世代，死亡對於普通人而言卻是那麽遙不可及。

那曾經肆虐人間的絕望，如今也祇存在於説書人的口中。

祇有那些真正面對過死亡的人，才會對此有所謂的恐懼。


	25. ep. APOSTELGESCHICHTE 02

27/05/20▉▉

我每天重複地告訴自己，我們沒有別的選擇。

爲了完成這項臨床試驗，我們沒有別的選擇。

可是事實就是，我們殺死了活生生的生命。看著他們如同火焰燒盡後，化成灰燼。

而我又無法否認，若沒有這樣的犧牲，失去生命不止會是這些複製體，而是民眾，那些寄希望於我們的民眾。

神啊，請寬恕我們。


	26. ep. EXODUS 05

燈光突然熄滅。

_Hände hoch!（把手舉起來！）_

走廊另一頭傳來冰冷的聲音。

女孩舉高了手。

_Du!（你！）_

_她說把手舉起來。_

女孩細聲提醒。

少年回過神來，立刻高舉了雙手。

_Wer sind sie?!_ _Namen!（你們是誰？報上名來！）_

走廊那邊大聲嚷道。不像是人類的聲音。

_Ich bin Lilith Ernst, Tochter von Albrecht Ernst._ _Dieser Mann heißt Siegward von Katarina._

_（我叫莉莉絲·恩斯特，是亚伯里希·恩斯特的女兒。這個男人名叫希瓦德·馮·卡特林那。）_

少年一副欲言又止的模樣。

_Du bist Abels Tochter?!（你是亞伯的女兒？）_

那邊的聲音多了一絲驚訝。

_Genau.（正是。）_

_你們能別講德語嗎……_

男孩子嘗試在黑暗中看向女孩。

_Entschuldigung, er scheint aber kein Deutsch zu sprechen, können Sie bitte——（抱歉，他似乎不會講德語，您能否——）_

燈光突然又亮起。

_你們可以把手放下了。_

走廊的那一頭出現一名看似年邁的女人。

_你就是亞伯的女兒……_

_是的。_

那女人走向兩人，仔細地打量著女孩。

_你好，我叫希瓦德 _——__

少年好不容易能夠説上話，卻被那女人打斷了。

_你們可以叫我瑪麗婭，我曾經與亞伯一同工作過。_

_你是亞伯的助手嗎，爲何聽不懂德語？_

她的聲音從發聲器裡發出，近距離有些刺耳。

_是他把我載到這裏來的。_

女孩回答道。

_抱歉我并不認識亞伯，我的父親會說德語，但是我本人祇會讀……_

曾經新普魯士聯盟的土地，已經幾乎沒有人再以這門語言作爲第一語言。

應該説，歐羅巴大陸上，所有人都更傾向於使用語法更爲簡單的語言。

_他把你載來？你不是坐「信使」來的嗎？_

_「信使」？是指——_

_——是那輛功能非常多而且能存很多東西吃的四輪載具嗎？_

_那輛壞了，在我所居住的亞諾爾隆德沒人能把它修好，我把它運來了。_

一番解釋後，三人總算理清了關係。

_亞伯的女兒……_

_Tut mir leid, Lilith, dein Vater..._

還未等女孩解釋，那女人似乎已經明瞭了她父親的遭遇。

_Dein Vater——_

_嗶，嗶，嗶……_

警報聲突然響起。

_我*，怎麽回事？_

_你的載具是聯網了嗎？_

女人看向少年那驚慌的臉龐，問道。

_是 — 是的，怎麽了？_

_Scheiße!_

_Komm mit, Lilith!_

那女人牽著女孩嘗試向她來的方向跑去。

然而血肉之軀終究是跟不上子彈的速度。


	27. ep. APOSTELGESCHICHTE 03

13/09/20▉▉

實驗體三號死亡，存活時長28天。

二號胎箱出現不明故障。

實驗代號「Aries」終止。


	28. ep. APOKALYPSE

第一顆子彈穿透了那女人的身體，血液飛濺到了墻上了。

第二顆子彈打在了女孩的肩上，血液飛濺到少年的臉上。

緊接著又是幾聲子彈呼嘯聲。血液染紅了灰白色的空間。

那兩人倒在了血泊中，祇剩下未被擊中的少年在那裏驚魂未定。

_希瓦德·馮·卡特林那先生，我們是紅騎士特殊行動隊，請留在原地不要動。_

聲音從子彈飛來的地方傳到少年耳邊。幾個全副武裝的人向少年走來。

_KAATHE成員確認被擊斃，另有一名傷員。_

_…………_

_兩名KAATHE成員已被擊斃。_

_再次確認，男性為希瓦德·馮·卡特林那，亞諾隆德管理局文化資源管理部。_

_希瓦德·馮·卡特林那先生，請隨我們回亞諾隆德協助調查。_

少年看著血泊中的女孩，一動不動。


	29. ep. GENESIS

25/06/21▉▉

第913天。

13號實驗體「Lilith」生命體徵正常，體内「抗體」活性正常。

表現出語言能力，第一句話為「Papa」。


	30. File_95351:tage_21▒0712

_**BREAKING NEWS** _ **_亞諾爾隆德出現致死疾病！_**

_亞諾爾隆德城市管理局發佈消息，一名文化資源管理部人員因不明病症不幸死亡。_

_死者為男性，數天前入城，曾與多名紅騎士成員有接觸。目前事件正在緊張調查中。_

_同時，亞諾爾隆德城市管理局呼籲居民盡量避免出門，避免與他人接觸。_


	31. Epilog

電腦：「EMBER」在KAATHE的報告中被用作一種微型外星生命體的代號，亦是SoC-02的主要組成物質。這種外星生物在波里爾大峽谷中的隕石碎片上被發現。KAATHE亦在少數沒有「EMBER」殘留的碎片上發現另一種生命體，後實驗證明這種生命體能夠吞噬並殺死「EMBER」，報告中稱其為「抗體」。

「EMBER屬於寄生生物」的觀點由KAATHE研究員亚伯里希·恩斯特提出，該生物入侵宿主後會干預宿主體内細胞活動以維持宿主原身體機能正常，同時保持宿主原外觀不變。被「EMBER」寄生的宿主早期會在身上出現類似燙傷的過敏反應，後隨著寄生時長恢復。研究員亚伯里希·恩斯特相信該生物將會影響宿主大腦，亦會基於宿主本身的身體機能水平對宿主進行篩選。在關於SoC-02的報告<File_89397>中，顯示患有αSAR的老年人在接受SoC-02注射後存活率極低。報告亦指出大量αSAR晚期患者在注射SoC-02康復後均表現出行爲異常並喪失語言能力。在代號為「ASH」的内部實驗中通過對已進行腦白質切除的「Eva」克隆體和嚴重感染αSAR的患病克隆體注射SoC-02後，亦觀測到類似的行爲異常現象。

Shava：所以莉莉絲是擁有「抗體」的克隆體？

電腦：絕大部分有關「Lilith」記錄相信被毀於「13號鳥巢」爆炸事件中，有關「GENESIS」計劃的記錄相信被紅騎士組織或KAATHE内部銷毀。已存資料<File_87395>顯示KAATHE在發現生命體「抗體」後，開始「GENESIS」計劃，通過基因改造製造能夠抵禦「EMBER」侵入的人類個體。基於已存的與該計劃相關資料，暫確定實驗體「Lilith」為「GENESIS」計劃唯一成功個體。該計劃及計劃相關所有資料均屬於機密等級。根據已存的亚伯里希·艾斯特關於實驗體「Lilith」的所有記錄，在該驗實體身上未出現相關自體免疫性疾病，該驗實體亦未出現任何行爲異常現象。

Shava：可是這一切又跟我有什麽關係——

電腦：「抗體」進入已注射SoC-02的人體内後在不確定時間内將破壞人體組織致其死亡。在「亞諾爾隆德事件」發生後原歐亞大陸上多個地區亦出現同樣的大規模死亡事件。「Shava」，「Reincarnator Prototype No. 01」。


End file.
